Innocence and a Demon
by The Lady Author
Summary: This is a one-shot for two OC's. One is mine, another is a friend's. The two OC's are Naruto based. Rated T for Takuminess.


Michi: Ok, this one-shot is dedicated to my friend Midnight Unicorn

**Michi: **Ok, this one-shot is dedicated to my friend Midnight Unicorn! Yay! For a little background information, this one-shot is about one of my Naruto OC characters Hasumi Miharu, and Midnight Unicorn's Takumi. With guest appearances of Omo and Itsuna, some more OC's of my friends. Midnight and I participate in a role-play and our two characters are slowly falling in love within it. So I made this tribute to Miharu x Takumi love! Yaaay!  
Btw, this will probably be really bad xD I've never written a romance story before, so this is practice and you're my guinea pigs! Kukuku!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Takumi, Omo or Itsuna, they belong to their respective creators!

XXXXXX

**Innocence and a Demon**

Takumi swept through the halls of Konoha High like a wraith, he was clad in ripped jeans, and a black shirt with skull and crossbones on the front. Every student in the hall through themselves out of the man's path, and cowered next to the walls, afraid they might attract Takumi's attention. Takumi was known as a demon in this school, a bully, the devil incarnate, and someone to be feared or avoided at all costs. That didn't bother the dark brown-haired man at all; in fact he enjoyed it, the constant fear kept bothersome people away. However, the hate and fear other students had for Takumi didn't keep away one person, Takumi's sole friend.

Hasumi Miharu, the prettiest seventeen year old girl in the whole school, not only was she pretty, her burgundy colored hair and soft chocolate eyes captivated men around her. Her single flaw you ask? She was completely oblivious to it all. She could captivate the most heart hardened man in the school, and not even realize it. Miharu had already captured most of the schools population of males, including the stone cold heart of Takumi. He hadn't wanted to fall for her, he tried the hardest he could to frighten her away with harsh words, or cruel remarks. Nothing worked though Miharu took no notice and continued to be his friend.

That's when he fell, and did he fall hard. Takumi had to resist every bodily urge to lock Miharu in his closet, and kill any male who tried to get near her. His crush had been easy to ignore at first, just a small flutter in his chest as he watched Miharu walk by with a bounce in her step, her shoulder length hair billowing out behind her like a curtain in the wind.

Then it became harder and harder for Takumi to ignore, the feeling growing, until he couldn't stop looking at her, from a distance he would admire her pure innocence, Takumi would stare at her while Miharu laughed with her best friend Futatsu Omo. Gradually, Takumi's crush, become something more, it became… Obsession.

However, Takumi repeatedly kept his distance, as best he could from the innocent one, they could never be together! Even though Takumi had sworn when he was a child that he would never harm Miharu. Takumi knew deep down, the demon did not belong with an innocent flower, no matter how much he cared.

Though why was he plagued with these feelings!? Every time Miharu licked her lips to wet them, Takumi wanted to grab her and use that pink tongue for something completely different. Why was it every time he saw Miharu, open her soft full pink lips to speak, he wanted to suddenly be right there taking his fill of her taste. It was driving Takumi insane, everywhere he went he smelled her! That intoxicating scent of brown sugar and fresh cinnamon, every time he smelled it he felt… Strange, different, and only wanted to bury his face against Miharu's neck drawing in that scent!

By now Takumi was sitting in his seat, waiting for class to start, staring with his fists clenched tight as Miharu talked with some guy. She was supposed to be handing in homework while the teacher wasn't here, not flirting with some guy! Ok well maybe Takumi was blowing it out of proportion, but who cared! No one, least of all a guy was allowed to talk to HIS Miharu! Takumi had enough, for months he'd ignored this feeling, denying it existed and trying to forget, but he just couldn't any longer.

He watched with his intense, vibrant green eyes, as Miharu and the guy said their goodbyes, and the male walked off. Takumi would deal with the guy later, for now he would take possession of what was rightfully his. He stood up, and his chair scooted loudly as he did so. Takumi walked towards his unsuspecting victim, who still had her back to him.

Miharu smiled widely as she placed her paper on the teacher's desk, happy that she had completed her homework on time and she even had time to do the bonus questions. She was a straight A student after all. Miharu turned, still with her happy expression on her face, and took two steps forward when she bumped into a black wall. She took a small step back, and her warm chocolate eyes met intense green ones.

"T-Takumi! Do you need something?" Miharu asked in her soft voice. Takumi said nothing continuing to stare into her eyes, Miharu was used to that. Whenever he stared at her like this, it was almost like his eyes were trying to consume her in their intense, green depths. Takumi slowly lifted his arms and placed them on Miharu's shoulders, with a tight grip. The burgundy-haired young lady blinked in surprise, she felt his grip and noticed it didn't hurt, it never did. This was one of the few times Takumi gripped her, and the very first in front of people. His grip was always tight, unrelenting, like his personality, it never hurt but Miharu didn't bother putting up a struggle, she wouldn't be getting free unless he let go.

"Takumi?" Miharu questioned, tilting her head to one side her chocolate eyes glittered with curiosity. It was the wrong thing to do though, originally Takumi was only going to tell her, that she belonged to him now, however the instant Miharu tilted her head in such a way, Takumi lost it.

He surged forward, his arms shifting their grip, one hand on the back of her head, the other around Miharu's waist, and his lips pressing harshly against her own. Takumi held her tightly against himself, so she couldn't push away.

Miharu jerked her hands to her assailant's shoulders and shoved with all her might, why was Takumi doing this? It didn't make sense! It felt so warm though, Takumi forcing her body against his, it felt warm all over. Finally she stopped resisting, her arms going slack. Takumi inwardly grinned in triumph, this was unplanned, but with satisfying results. The whole while Miharu struggled, Takumi didn't move an inch, now that she was calm though…Let the assault begin.

Takumi pulled back just a small inch apart, took a breath and lunged forward attacking Miharu's mouth, like a man dying of thirst and finally getting to drink his fill. He ravaged her mouth, leaving nothing untouched or unclaimed. Miharu could only stand there, gripping Takumi's shoulders for support; this wasn't something she could take an active part in. She could only hold on, while Takumi did what he liked, and only hope she was still coherent when it was over.

Miharu had to admit though, for her first kiss, this was pretty amazing. It was intense, no passion, but intense wildness, like if Takumi didn't get his fill now; he would never have a chance to later. Neither of the two noticed, as those witnesses to this intense ravaging, starting gossiping, gasping, and Omo was cheering wildly for her friend, and wolf whistling too.

The kiss went on, for what Miharu thought was hours, and it never got boring. Until a strict, yet amused female voice coughed.

"Ahem… If you two have finished making out next to my desk, we can begin today's lesson…Or will you be too busy exchanging saliva?" The two culprits jerked their heads apart and looked over to their right, with different results. Miharu was blushing like a tomato, and staring completely surprised at the teacher, while Takumi was glaring venomously, he was extremely pissed that his quest was interrupted so soon.

"G-Gomen Itsuna-sensei, we lost track of time." Miharu whispered, embarrassed to have done that both in public, and to have been caught by a teacher.

Takumi growled, and released his grip on Miharu, but he did however wrap his hand around her thin wrist and drag her off to his seat. He shoved a poor boy out of a seat and sat Miharu down in it, while taking up residence in the chair right next to it. Miharu was far to embarrassed to even think about protesting, oh how the day started. First class, and a friend from your childhood steals your first kiss with one that was almost brutal.

Throughout the whole class, Miharu noticed that Takumi did not once let go of her right wrist. It was a good thing she wrote with her left. When Takumi would randomly rub her wrist with his thumb, was what sent shivers down Miharu's spine, it was almost like the dark haired man was trying to reassure himself she was there.

Itsuna-sensei's class finally ended, and while Miharu gathered her things, she noticed that Takumi seemed to have disappeared. She frowned slightly feeling disappointed though for some reason. She shook it off, and let it slip her mind, then took off for her next class. However, before she could get very far a hand grabbed her and jerked her roughly into a janitor's closet.

A body pinned her to the wall, and the only thing that kept her from screaming was a pair of vibrant green eyes that seemed to stare into her soul, pinning her there like a predator would his prey.

"Miharu…" A raspy voice said, making Miharu blink in surprise.

"Takumi!?" She whispered into the darkness, she could just barely make out Takumi's face, which was so close to her own now. Close enough now that Miharu could feel his breath across her face.

"I'm going to make sure you understand now Miharu."

"Understand what..?" She said breathlessly, he was so close, so warm, and his eyes were so intense.

"You. Are. Mine!" Takumi hissed harshly, before kissing Miharu roughly. Though the kiss didn't last long, it was just as intense as the other one. Takumi pulled back only for a moment, before nuzzling her neck, and burying his nose in Miharu's burgundy hair. Finally he was able to fulfill his long time desire to satisfy his own addiction to his Miharu's unique scent. Takumi's eyes rolled back into his head as his world was surrounded by the sweet intoxicating smell of brown sugar and cinnamon.

"Your mine Miharu… I won't let anyone touch you, only I can." He whispered into Miharu's ear, fully intent on making sure his message got into her…Somewhat thick skull. Said girl shuddered, before opening her slightly bruised lips to speak.

"Not even girls can touch me?" Miharu whispered, and Takumi froze, he pulled back slightly and stared at her with an eyebrow raised. Miharu stared right back at him, her eyes filled with innocent curiosity. "Omo-chan is like…My sister! We always hug!"

Takumi blinked, that was a new one. He rolled his eyes, before burying his head against Miharu's neck once more. He really really didn't want to share his possession now, he didn't share nicely. However, he knew to keep her happy and calm, he needed to make some adjustments… That didn't mean he would be happy about it.

"Fine…But tell me… Who do you belong too?" Takumi whispered, pressing his lips against Miharu's throat, making her tilt her head back.  
Miharu struggled for coherent thought as Takumi continued to kiss her throat, her mouth opened and closed, before finally words came out.

"Y-Yours…Takumi, I'm yours…" She whispered, a hand came and rested on the back of her neck. Takumi shifted his face up to look into Miharu's once more.

"Good and I won't let you go now… You're mine, no one else's." Takumi whispered harshly, before moving in and kissing Miharu for the third time that day. It was just the beginning though, Takumi planned for many more kidnappings to this janitor's closet, wither Miharu liked it or not.

They continued kissing, even as the school bell rang for class to begin. Neither could really muster the feelings to care that they were missing classes either. The demon had snared his innocent one.


End file.
